Us Against The World
by MageKalize
Summary: Quick Drabble response to Prompt: Winter. It has always been them against the world.


bTitle:/b Us Against The World

bAuthor:/b serpentsortiam

bPairing/Characters:/b Bill/Charlie

bPrompt:/b Winter

BRating:/b PG13 (for kissing? never been good at rating)

bWord Count:/b 899

bWarnings/Notes:/b Yeah 499 words ain't happening so instead this is a one-shot and a late one at that since I always seem to miss the original QD posts so I have to go off hunting for them. C'est la vie!

"Hey Bill what was that vanishing act about? Mum's looking for you."

"Hm" was Bill's reply. Charlie let out a nervous snort. It wasn't fair that he had to put up with his mother's constant nagging by himself. It used to be Bill and Charlie much like it's always been Fred and George. Ever since Bill left to Egypt and Charlie to Romania the Bill and Charlie moments had lessened considerably, but then again when the family get together's came up it was ialways/i them two against the world. Until Now. Charlie wouldn't have minded imuch/i if Bill wanted that to change, but it would have been nice to be told instead of being deserted for the snow covered gardens outside the Burrow.

"What happened Bill?" Charlie whispered, terrified of the answer. "What changed?" Charlie watched his breath create clouds as he blew on his gloved hands to warm them. He didn't dare look at Bill so he settled for the snow covered fields beyond the shabby shack Bill had hidden behind. When the silence stretched to discomfort Charlie chanced a glance at Bill. He hadn't moved since Charlie had joined him, almost as if he were frozen just like everything else in the garden had. His gaze was unfocused staring off at some point over the hill, and his face was calm, but the furrow between his brows gave him away. He was thinking awfully hard about something, but he didn't want to let it show. His body was casually leaning back almost in a slouch with his arms crossed and one leg bent behind him, foot flat on the shack wall. Charlie shuffled a bit closer.

"Bill-"

"I did Charlie" his voice was low and rough sending shivers down Charlie's back "iI/i changed."

"Why? How?" They were unfinished questions, but Bill understood them just the same. i'Why did you change, why did you not tell me?'/i and iHow did it happen, How could/i you ilet it happen?'/i "Charlie" and the way that his name sighed out of Bills mouth, the pleading look Bill shot at him filled with panic, confusion, love and something unfathomable let Charlie know exactly what changed and why Bill had never told him.

"No" point blank. Nothing was going to change Bill and Charlie. "It has always been you and me and nothing, do you hear me Bill Weasley, iNothing/i will change that!" Charlie had stepped up to Bill, his finger jabbing at Bill's chest, as he tried to make his point. Now their bodies were a mere inch apart.

"Charlie, you don't understand-" the plea in Bill's tone broke Charlie, but it also made him understand that Bill had been able to decipher what had been building between them before Charlie had and that was all Charlie needed to understand it all himself.

The moment of truth had left Charlie with one option and he was more than happy to take it. With a burst of inspiration, Charlie leaned up, grateful that Bill had been slouching, and pressed his lips against Bill's. Both sets of lips were cold from being outside, but they began to warm as Charlie moved his slightly chapped lips against his brother's unresisting pair. He suckled gently against Bill's lower lip, but still no response.

Charlie was about to pull away sure that Bill's shock should have worn off by now and would begin pushing him away. Instead Bill reached up with both hands and cupped Charlie's face, slowly moving him away so that they could see each other clearly.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" It came out no more than a mere whisper, but Charlie heard it. Charlie knew Bill and knew that if Charlie let his guard down for one second Bill would pull away and never let Charlie in again, not where this was concerned.

"Bill" Charlie's voice was urgent, his hands coming up to mimic Bill's "listen to me. We have always ibeen/i Bill and Charlie. We will always ibe/i Bill and Charlie. No. Matter. What. So whatever you are thinking, stop right now!" Charlie didn't know how to make this clearer. His eyes roamed over Bill's face, his indecision was plain as day, but Charlie was hopeful.

With a small tug, Bill's face moved closer to Charlie until their lips brushed just slightly. Their breaths mingling in the winter air for a second before Bill closed the gap again. This time Bill took charge of the kiss and just as Charlie had done, he suckled at Charlie until he was granted entrance into the warm mouth. Charlie tightened his hold on Bill's face, moving his hands lower to Bill's neck and pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. Both shared a groan as they parted for air. They didn't move away from each other just parted their faces so that their foreheads were touching. Charlie was sure he felt a victory.

"Merlin, Charlie!" His breath was coming in pants, but the exclamation was enough.

"It's always been us, Bill, just Us" This time Bill raised his eyes, a gleam of hope shining within, locked on Charlie's smiling one's and smiled. Bill brought his lips down on Charlie's once more for a quick brush of lips before looking back at Charlie, hoping for reassurance.

"Us against the world." As it always has been, as it always will be. Just them, against the world.


End file.
